Vinnie's Testimony to Charlie Davidson
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: This is Vinnie's testimony to his potential sweetheart, Charlie Davidson. This is for all of the fans of the Vinnie and Charley relationship.


**Vinnie's Testimony to Charlie Davidson**

Charley walks over to your kitchen table to discover a box of chocolates, a flower bouquet filled with her favorite flowers, and a strange parchment lying in the center of the table. She turns it over and silently reads it to herself.

 ** _"Dear Charlie,_**

 ** _Oh my sweet Charlie, I know I am always taking you for granted. I just hope you come to understand that I love you, sweetheart. From your gentle hands down to your boots, I have always adored you. I know I can be a big klutz and I flirt with you a lot. I shower you with compliments every chance I get to show my appreciation for you, but I know that it isn't enough. I'm not as level-headed as Throttle or as strong as Modo, but I will always protect you in the best way possible with your interests at heart. I will do everything in my power to make you happy and healthy. I get angry when anyone tries to hurt my special woman. Every time that sick doctor, Greasepit, and that lousy stinkfish get their hooks on you, I think about in that moment is busting you out and tearing down that tower. I know I am not the best at words, but in my eyes you are the perfect woman for me. You are tough, intelligent, and just so damn gorgeous. You aren't afraid to speak your mind about certain issues. Plus you in a two-piece bikini riding your bike wielding a bazooka in your arms really turn me on, babe! Now I know how Throttle feels when he sees his woman riding into battle wearing nothing but a halter top and a thong charging into conflict wielding a rocket launcher in each arm. Don't tell Throttle I said that; he will bust my ass if he knew I said that. He is kinda touchy on that subject. I don't know if you love me or not, but at least you can see I am trying to put some actual effort into showing my love for you only, angel. I don't know if you have noticed yet, but I went ahead and cleaned up the garage and your bike for ya. I will always treasure you for our friendship together, no matter how irritating it might have been. So as in final words, I will always pray to the Great Goddess of Mars to thank her for letting us meeting you. I hope to one day return to you the greatest love you could ever want in life, whether with me or your legacy. I will see you later this afternoon or evening. You will always be in my thoughts, Charlene Davidson._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Vincent Van Wham_**

Charlie softly places the parchment onto the kitchen table. She was astonished and deeply touched by Vinnie's letter. No one had ever spoken her full name in a love letter, not even your previous ex-boyfriends. She puts a finger to her left cheek and discovers certain wetness. She realizes that she was crying happy tears. She lets the tears pour out like little drops on her arms. After a few minutes of silent sobbing, she brushes the tears off her face with a dry towel by the kitchen sink. "Vinnie, I love you too, baby!" She loved Vinnie the day she first met the guys but didn't want to show it at first. She wanted to see if Vinnie would grow up first and put others before himself. This letter of testimony proves it; Vinnie is ready for a real relationship and is willing to stay committed to it. She was worried that he may go back to his old flame, Harley. He said he wouldn't stop looking for her until he found her body. She guessed he has decided to put her first now more than ever so that he wouldn't feel alone anymore. She is his angel now and he is her lone cowboy ready for some real love. She will give it to him as long as he promises to give her the same love twice over. But for now, she will try to focus her attention on him alone. She hears the rumble of three familiar bikers as they roll into her garage ready for repairs to their rides and breakfast. She gets up from her oak chair and begins to head into the direction of the three bikers, Throttle, Modo, and her one and only man, Vinnie. She will give him the biggest surprise of his life and maybe spoil the news to the big guy and the handsome one as well. It will be a morning they will never forget for the rest of their lives.

 **Any comments, reviews, or ideas that you want to see in any of my other stories will greatly appreciated. A deep CYBER HUG to** **MonarqueMyste who inspires me to keep on writing!** **LadyDaisys, thanks for the review you gave me. I hope to get the chapter you want as soon as I am able.**


End file.
